


Saga Ills

by Hana_Noiazei



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Akuno-P, Evilious Chronicles - Freeform, Gen, Story of Evil, SuFin, Whale Siblings, aph nordics - Freeform, fairytale, minor NorFin, mothy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hana_Noiazei/pseuds/Hana_Noiazei
Summary: Up north, the kingdom of Illvondur is being held in an iron grip by the Queen Sula Norsdottir. The tyrant's acts ripple throughout all kingdoms nearby, tainting them all with her evil. Now, only two elements have true record of this event — an old book, and the unknown Prince of Illvondur.





	1. Ondskapens Datter

"You're kidding me."

Eduard smiles at his friend, whose eyes have widened to the size of marbles upon seeing his collection. "I'm not joking, Tolys. These are all my books."

"No way," As though in a trance, Tolys steps into the room, scanning the shelves upon shelves of books. "You practically have an entire library's worth of books in here!"

"Borrow as many as you want!" Eduard gestures to one of the selves. "I mean, some of the books are really, really old, but I'm sure you'll find some you like."

Still in shock, Tolys wanders towards one of the shelves labelled_ Fairytales_ and pulls out the oldest-looking book, bound in blue-hued leather and, embossed in gold on the cover, reads_ Saga ills_.____

_ _ _ _"The Story of Evil," Eduard translates. "A really old, pretty bloody story that probably happened in real life at some point. Some people tell a watered-down version of it as bedtime stories for kids, but this is the real thing. You sure you can handle it?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Ed, I'm not Raivis," Tolys jokes. "I'm sure I'll be fine." He drops the book into his bag. "I guess I'll borrow this for today."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _…_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _At home, Tolys curls up in bed, thumbs open the first fragile, parchment page of Saga ills and begins to read._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ **"Bow to me… or pay the price.** _ _ _ _

__ __ _ _ _Many, many years ago, encased within the ice,  
Was a ruthless kingdom borne of misery and vice,  
At the very top and in her frigid, freezing reign,  
Sat a cold young lady who was fourteen years of age!___ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ **'Tis the story of Queen Sula Norsdottir, the tyrant ruler of Illvondur. She was crowned queen as a mere child of fourteen years, for nobody else was fit for the position but her,** _ _ _ _ _ _

__ __ _ _ _ _ _Scattered 'round her lair there were such costly, pretty jewels,  
Tended by her servant who was equally cruel,  
And the lovely mare she took for rides was Josephine,  
Everything, yes everything, belonged to her, the queen,___ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **And what a tyrant ruler this Sula was! She loved jewels more than her people, and went through gold as though it were parchment. She had a servant, she did, a cold young man by the name of Lukas Steillsson, who tended to her treasures and stayed by her side. Her gold was so plentiful, she could buy anything with it, for that was how wealthy she was.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Losing all my money is not something I would fear,  
I'd just tax the people to help fund both cheap and dear,  
All those who oppose me will be dead within a day,  
I'll make sure that I will get my way!___ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"Your Highness, we have not a large amount of money remaining. Some of our people are starving, for they cannot afford bread to eat. What should we do?" That was one of the Queen's ministers, who was approaching her one day with such a concern.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"They cannot afford bread? Why, then, do they not eat cake?" Was the dismissive reply of the Queen.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"They have no money, Your Highness, and we have not much money as well."** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"We have no money? Well, then, is there not a way to receive more money from the people?"** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"If you wish, Your Highness, we could increase the taxes on the people. Their money will go to you."** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"Yes. Do so immediately."** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **And the Queen increased her taxes and robbed the people of Illvondur of all they had. It mattered not to her if they were noble or peasant, their tributes went to her regardless. People would starve, and those who refused to give money would be punished.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"Your Highness," the minister approached her again. "There is a man who has refused to pay his taxes for three months now. He is in the dungeons now. What will we do to him?"** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"Kill him, if he continues to refuse. His execution will be held tomorrow."** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"As you wish, Your Highness."** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"So what will it be? Worship or death?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Blooming in the cold, a blossom carved of gold,  
Evil and hatred in her petals behold,  
All of those around me are but such pathetic weeds,  
They shall wilt and then provide me with everything I need.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **The Queen lived for none, cared for none, and so none cared for her. Perhaps the tale of her attempt to seduce the King of Norjon shall show that.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Allying for gold was the wish of this prideful girl,  
Tried to trust a king in blue who never said a word,  
But he chose to help another kingdom in the trees,  
Ruled by a kind young lady smiling happily.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **King Berwald Oxenstierna of Norjon was silent, wealthy and kind-hearted. His kingdom was vast and happy, so unlike the broken one of Illvondur. And so, he refused to marry the Queen Sula, for he did not want to provide gold that caused the Illvondur people to suffer. He chose to marry somebody else. This somebody in question was the Lady Tille Vainamoinen, sweet and clever leader of Lumisa.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Angry that the chance for gold was stole beneath her nose,  
She went to the ministers who knelt beneath her throne,  
Speaking ever quietly, she said with a smile,  
"Go destroy the forest kingdom — make sure they all die."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **And how angry Sula was that she would not be allied with such a wealthy kingdom! So angry, in fact, that she went to her council in a rage, not unlike a deadly snowstorm.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"Tille Vainamoinen has taken gold that rightfully belongs to Illvondur," she proclaimed. "She and all of Lumisa must be punished for this!"** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"What say you, Your Highness?" One of her ministers asked.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **And Sula smiled, kind as an adder. "Be rid of the women, the temptresses who turned King Berwald to them instead of us."** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Melting fortresses of steel, they charged throughout the town,  
Slaughtering mercilessly with corpses raining down,  
Even though this prosperous land was heartlessly razed,  
The lady was anything but fazed!___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **The King, in Norjon, received the devastating news the morning after tragedy struck.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"Your Majesty!" His first minister exclaimed, as the King walked into his meeting room. "Lumisa has been destroyed."** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"How?" Was the question of Berwald, who was in great shock.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"It is Queen Sula of Illvondur, Your Majesty. Her army attacked Lumisa in the dead of night. The kingdom was once covered in snow, ice and trees, and had houses of wood and stone. By the time Sula's army left, all the snow and ice and melted, the trees burned down and the house reduced to rubble. All the women are dead, and the men terrified."** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"What of Tille?" Berwald asked, concerned about his wife and fellow ruler.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"Dead, Your Majesty. We found Lady Vainamoinen in her gardens. Her gown was bloody, and there was a knife through her chest."** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **The King left the room to hide his tears. His Tille, his beloved Tille was dead, and her kingdom reduced to nothing at all. He wanted revenge on Sula for committing such an act, and he know only one who could do that. He went into the village, and sought a house he knew far too well. He knocked on its door, and a woman with hair like spun gold answered.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"Berwald!" She shouted. "It has been far too long, my friend. What special occasion brings you here?"** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **The King sighed. His old friend, simply a villager he met as a child, and yet the only one he could trust with his plight. "Mette. I, for once, require your assistance."** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Oh, it's time for tea."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Blooming in the cold, a blossom carved of gold,  
Madness and anger in her petals behold,  
Such a pretty flower masking misery and scorn  
It was deadly, unapproachable with icicle-like thorns.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **Mette Dansdatter was a villager in Norjon's capital. She could wield a blade and fight as well as a man, so well that she could have been in the kingdom's army. But she wasn't, sadly, for she was but a village woman, not a wealthy lady borne of a noble. She was whom Berwald played with as a child, before he was crowned King. And, because she was not nobility, she was the only one the King trusted to help avenge his beloved wife,** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"You need my help!" Mette was taken back by the King's words. "What could the mighty King of Norjon ask of me?"** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **Berwald hesitated. Mette was a close friend, but simple and worldly. Would she understand what he wanted? Still, he replied. "Do you remember Tille?"** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"Tille Vainamoinen, the Lady of Lumisa? Your beautiful wife? Why, of course! How is she?"** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"Tille is dead."** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **And, hearing that, Mette began to weep. Berwald had never seen his friend break down, but still he continued. "She died by order of the Illvondur Queen. Her kingdom's women died with her."** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **Mette gasped. "All of Lumisa's women, dead? Dead, because of this Queen? That is horrible!"** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **The grieving King nodded. "It is horrible indeed. And not only did this Queen bring about the suffering of the Lumisa women, the people in her kingdom are suffering again.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"This Queen really is evil…" the woman mused.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"And so, Mette," He continued. "I wish to bring justice upon this wicked Queen. What about it, my friend? Will you join me?"** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **And Mette smiled bravely. She returned to her house and retrieved her sword. "Of course! Now, perhaps we should find others to join us."** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Such a lady tyrant, she was only doomed to fall,  
That was planned by those who'd bring her down once and for all,  
Standing at the very front and dressed in bloody red  
Was a woman who vowed to avenge a fallen friend!___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **Berwald gifted Mette with blood-red armour, so that all their followers could see her clearly. Bravely, all of them charged for Illvondur's castle, where Queen Sula stayed. Many of Illvondur followed the rebel's to fight against Sula, and everybody knew just why.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Angry that their suffering had always been snuffed out,  
Bravery and hope had washed away the rebels' doubt,  
Far too tired from a massacre of jealousy,  
All the soldiers fell right down and were left there to bleed.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **The soldiers were tired, they had spent too much energy on their attacking Lumisa. And so, the rebels went right for the Queen, all with revenge in their mind — Mette and Berwald wished to avenge a kingdom and its leader, and the Illvondur people wished to be free. They were driven by the thought of liberation, and liberation they were sure to receive!** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Smashing locks upon the gates and charging in at last,  
Servants chose to run away and very quickly passed,  
Weak and helpless was the monarch standing all alone,  
Taken from her gilded crystal throne!___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **They reached the Queen, all alone in her chambers. Her pale skin shone, short silver hair gleamed and her frigid smile sliced like a dagger, yet the rebels were undeterred, and went to seize her. Mette's sword was against her throat, and together, they brought Sula to be imprisoned within her own dungeons.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"I demand you release me!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Blooming in the cold, a blossom carved of gold,  
Anguish and sorrow in her petals behold,  
Revolution splits apart her hidden paradise  
And it breaks, alongside her beating heart of ice.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **The people cheered in the streets! The Queen was captured, and they would suffer no more. Illvondur was to be ruled by the King of Norjon, who was fair and just, different from greedy Sula.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Many, many years ago, encased within the ice,  
Was a ruthless kingdom borne of misery and vice,  
At the very top and in her frigid, freezing reign,  
Sat a cold young lady who was fourteen years of age!___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **The people of Illvondur, Norjon and the survivors of Lumisa all gathered on the day when Sula was to die. She would be brought to justice at last, they believed, and her iron grasp on the lands freed. It was a day of celebration.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Now she is a captive and just hours away from death,  
When the bells will toll at three and take her final breath,  
Never losing pride even as she sits in her cell,  
No longer a queen she is now on her way to Hell.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **And what of Sula herself? She, in her prison cell, was quiet. She did not speak to her captors, or the people who went to taunt her. She gazed at them, dark eyes cold and unyielding, and was still as stone. If her death the once-Queen feared, nobody knew of it.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _And the bells have tolled, swinging near the guillotine,  
Poised above our lady with its gaping maw of steel,  
And just as uncaring, her gaze is cast up high,  
Saying this one line as she dies,___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **She still was silent when brought beneath the guillotine. There was sound of all sorts — there was the shouting of the people, the whispering of the wind, the beating of victorious drums. Not one of those sounds reached Sula. And the mighty church bells tolled! Their ringing gave the rebels courage, and they cheered the loudest when the guillotine's blade fell. Sula Norsdottir was dead!** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Oh, it's time for tea."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Wilting in the cold, a blossom carved of gold,  
Evil and hatred in her petals behold,  
Modern people sing this song for this ballad retells  
An egregious story of the lady borne in Hell.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **Sula was named the Daughter of Evil, for all that she did. People spoke of her without fear, but in contempt and relief. Illvondur was free, and its people were happy.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **The End** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Tolys snaps the book shut, his eyes wide. "I expected something like a fairytale, not a story including revolution, genocide and the execution of teenage girls," he mutters to himself. "I should lend it to Feliks and see if he likes it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _About to call his friend to tell him about the book, Tolys suddenly finds himself yawning. The clock on the wall reads 11:43 p.m.. "I've been reading for so long? Well, I guess telling Feliks can wait 'til tomorrow."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Placing Saga Illson his bedside table, he switches his lamp off and goes to bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Ondskapens Tjener

"She is dead!"

The cheers that follow the blade's falling seem to shake the very earth itself. There are parents hugging their children, husbands kissing their wives and daring suitors dropping to their knees in proposal. It is a time of peace and victory, for the tyrant Queen Sula's iron grasp on Illvondur has faded.

On the podium with the guillotine, Mette and Berwald glance at each other. "Sula's dead now, which makes you King of Illvondur." Mette nods at Sula's headless body. "So what do you say? What should we do with her?"

Berwald stares at his wife's killer, now dead herself. "Take her away."

"To be buried?"

"No. She doesn't deserve it."

Slightly shocked, she steps down and takes the basket holding Sula's head, and in her other hand picks up the body. "I'll put her down in the field next to her castle. Is that all right?"

The King nods. He does not spare a glance for the dead Queen and allows Mette to take her away.

Mette places Sula's body and her head into a patch of tall grass in the field. Before leaving, she dips her head and allows a moment of respect. _Goodbye, Sula. Maybe you'll find what you want after death._ Then she leaves, boots crunching on dried leaves.__

_ _The sun sets, and soon moonlight bathes the field. Within the grass, wispy smoke slowly rises from the ground, materialising into a person. She — no, he— has shoulder-length hair the colour of moonlight, eyes the colour of the midnight sky and translucent skin like frosted glass. He is, strangely, dressed in an ice-blue gown meant for a woman, with a silver crown atop his head. When he walks, the grass passes through him._ _

_ _He walks, his destination unknown._ _

_ _…_ _

_ _"Checkmate!"_ _

_ _Arthur smiles at his friend, who grins in return and captures his king. "See, Alfred? Practice does make perfect. You're doing better already."_ _

_ _"Ha!" Pumping a fist in the air, Alfred accidentally knocks the chessboard over. "I never thought the day would come when I'd beat you in chess."_ _

_ _"I'd say the same myself." Settling down in his seat, Arthur smirks a little. "It seems that even you can get smarter." Ignoring Alfred's protests, he glances at the pendulum clock on the other side of his sitting room. "It's getting late, Alfred. Perhaps you should head home."_ _

_ _"Woah, it's ten o'clock already?" Alfred jumps out of his seat. "I really should get going. Thanks for having me, Arthur!"_ _

_ _"See you soon."_ _

_ _After hearing the door swing shut, Arthur picks up the stray chess pieces on his tea table and scoops up his fallen chessboard. He's about to tidy up his teacups when he hears the door bang open again._ _

_ _Sighing, Arthur turns around. "What did you leave behind, Alf—"_ _

_ _The porcelain cup plummets to the floor, thankfully cushioned by a plush knitted carpet._ _

_ _ _I haven't seen these sort of things in years! _Gripping his tea table to steady himself, Arthur stares at the figure with wide eyes. _What is that, who is that, what is that doing here?_____ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _It is translucent and humanoid. It is wearing a blue tunic that almost resembles a gown, the waistline draped with pearls and jewels. It is staring right at him._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"W-Who are you?" Arthur dares to call out. "Why are you here?"_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _It sighs._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"I hope that hospitality is not too much to ask for," it says. Its voice is low and quiet, decidedly male. He steps into the house. "I apologise for my entrance. Magic is the only way I can touch things now."_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"You haven't answered my questions," Arthur says, still shaking. "Please tell me, or I will throw you out."_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He lays eyes on the trembling man with eyes as dark as the night outside. "My name is Lukas Norsson," he replies. "I was supposed to be the Prince of Illvondur. I am here because the night is long and lonely and I would like somebody to speak to."_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Arthur spares another glance for the ghost-like figure. He has the face of a boy, yet the composure of a man. Cursing fate, he decides to trust Lukas. "Very well. Take a seat, boy, and fire away. I'd like to hear something about this kingdom of three hundred years ago."_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Lukas mutters something before sitting down in the armchair across from Arthur's. Without looking at the other man, he says something again, something that allows an image to appear before their eyes, not unlike a television's screen. "This was my life, Arthur. Not many people know of it, and I thank you for listening to me."_ _ _ _ _ _

__ __ __ __ _ _ _Of the winter, your highness, you are the greatest queen,  
And I'm but a servant of yours who was born as your twin.  
Through our fate and through pity, I'll protect you at all costs,  
I shall sin, I shall err even if lives are lost._ _ _

__ __ __ __ _ _ _We were born at three o'clock, the bells tolled on our first day,  
Welcoming a boy and girl, or twins, so they say,  
But since we were royalty, some things were set in stone,  
Which is why I had to leave, leaving you all alone.___ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"Lukas?"** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **She glances at him, wine-dark eyes large and pleading. They are shining like jewels, the tears within threatening to spill over. He pats her head and forces a smile, biting back the lies. "It will be all right, Sula. I just have to leave for a little bit, and I'll be back in no time."** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"Why do you have to leave?" She whines, clutching her doll to her chest. "I don't want to be all alone!"** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"It's just how things are," he replies, trying to sound soothing. "You will be Queen of Illvondur one day, and I will help you do great things. Everything will turn out fine in the end." 'I am the unwanted twin, so I will go away and pretend I'm not royalty at all. You will be great, and I will be ordinary,' he adds in his head.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"You will return, no?"** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **His smile becomes more painful by the second. "Of course." He kisses Sula's forehead, smoothing the silvery locks for the last time. "I have to go now. See you soon, sister."** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **Sniffling, Sula waves with one hand as he steps into the carriage. "Goodbye, Lukas! I'll see you again one day!"** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **The door swings shut, and the carriage is pulled away.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"That's how my family worked," Lukas says. "Sula was always the more charming one, the prettier twin, so it was decided that she would be Queen. My parents didn't want her taken from the throne by a sibling, so they decided to disown me, to put it simply."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"That's—" Arthur tries to say, before being cut off by the ghost._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"I was renamed Lukas Steillsson and taken to a home in the village to work. But fate doesn't give up that easily, I suppose, and I never did break my promise to Sula."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__ __ __ __ _ _ _ _ _If the world's your foe and it's you they despise,  
If they laugh or jeer or they plan your demise,  
I shall fight for you, the most loyal of your court,  
So please smile, for you're the fairest of them all!___ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **He worked for a merchant and his wife for almost ten years, before word from the Illvondur Queen started spreading around. She was looking for a servant, they said, and he pounced at the chance.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"Your Highness?"** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **Ruling has taken its toll on Sula. Her eyes are still dark and soulful, but with the coldness of steel in its depths. She gazes upon her minister like a lioness would do to her prey. "Yes, what is it?"** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"Your new servant has arrived, Your Highness." Bowing, the minister allows a steward to escort a young man in. He has hair like moonlight and eyes like the night, skin like smooth porcelain. He looks like the Queen. "This is Lukas Steillsson."** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **Sula steps back, cold demeanour dropping for a split second. "Lukas… Steillsson?"** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"That is I, Your Highness." The servant sweeps into a bow with movement as fluid as water. "I vow to serve at your right hand until the end of time. That is, if that is what you wish."** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"It is." Rising from her throne, the Queen steps forward and takes Lukas' hand in her own. "Come with me, Lukas."** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **…** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **She begins crying once she enters her chambers. She holds Lukas in her arms and sobs, her tears soaking through his tunic. Lukas says nothing, only hugging her back and smiling wider than he has smiled before.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"You came back," she keeps repeating. "You came back, like you promised! Oh, my brother, we will never be separated again!"** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"Fate is as wayward as the wind," Lukas replies. "And it seems that I will be doing what I was always meant to do." And suddenly, he drops to his knees, head bowed solemnly. "Queen Sula Norsdottir, I swear upon my life that I shall protect you at all costs. To me, your word is law, and that is all I will heed."** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"How bold to make such a promise!" And suddenly, she is a little girl again, giggling and hugging Lukas once he gets to his feet. "It will not be hard to fulfill, though. I am Queen, after all, and no harm has ever come to me."** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **Lukas allows himself a smile. "Of course, Sula."** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__ __ __ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Of the winter, your highness, you are the greatest queen,  
And I'm but a servant of yours who was born as your twin.  
Through our fate and through pity, I'll protect you at all costs,  
I shall sin, I shall err even if lives are lost.___ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"And that is how I reunited with my dear sister." He gestures to the moving images. "Things were peaceful for a while, but with how Sula was ruling, things were bound to change."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Change?" Arthur echoes. "In a good way or a bad way?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Lukas smiles bitterly. "You'll see."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__ __ __ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Sending products to another kingdom far away,  
There I met their lady, who was perfect in every way.  
With blue eyes, the sweetest smile, dressed in the purest white,  
She was like an angel, I fell for her when we locked eyes.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"You will be back in a few days, no?"** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **He dips his head, kissing Sula on the cheek. "Of course, Your Highness. All I need to do is send these papers to the Lady of Lumisa and have her sign them. Then I will be back, and you will not know that I even left."** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"I hope that is the case," Sula waves her brother goodbye with one hand, the other one wringing at her skirts nervously. "Until Wednesday, then."** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"I'll bring you a gift."** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **And with that, he hops into the awaiting carriage once again.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **…** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **The doors open. The guards escort him into the throne room, where the Lady sits. A friendly smile is set upon her face and she rises, nearing him as he approaches.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **He bows. "Good day, Lady Vainamoinen. I am of the kingdom of Illvondur, here to request the signing of a few contracts."** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **The Lady curtsies back, her snowy gown swirling about her like sea-foam. "Good day. I suppose you are here on behalf of your Queen?"** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **He nods, and presents the stack of papers from his bag. She smiles and takes it. "Thank you. I shall look through them and have them returned by tomorrow. Is that all right?"** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **Lady Vainamoinen is answered with silence, for he is enchanted by her. She has hair like sunlight, eyes like the sky and a smile as sweet and carefree as the clouds. She is beautiful.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__ __ __ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _But I know that she is the foe of my queen,  
And because of that, our love can never be.  
Your word is law, and the law I will heed,  
But then tell me why all my tears cannot cease!___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **She slams a fist on her desk, with enough force that the ink-jars on it rattle. "I will not allow this!" Her breathing is erratic, her expression fiery. Her eyes are like spears, stabbing into each and every member of the court. "We are losing uncountable amounts of gold because of this."** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"Your Highness, I am sure things will turn out well. There are other kingdoms we can ally with."** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"What better kingdom is there to ally with than Norjon?" She paces around the room like a beast stalking its prey. "And what better kingdom for Norjon to ally with than ours? Why, then, did he choose to marry with the Lady of Lumisa, and not I? Why, then, is Lumisa receiving gold that should be ours?"** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **The court remains silent. Lukas, sitting beside his sister, remains soundless. He has never seen his twin so enraged before.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"Lumisa must be dealt with!" She whirls to face her court. "I want the kingdom razed. I want Tille Vainamoinen dead. Are there any objections?"** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **Nobody dares to speak.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"Good," she continues. "I will send the army to Lumisa tomorrow, but I want the Lady gone before even that. Who is to kill her?"** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **And Lukas stands up. All eyes are on him as he speaks. "I will, Your Highness. I will get rid of Lady Vainamoinen for you."** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **…** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **He rides to Lumisa on his fastest horse, arriving at the castle before sunset. He manages to sneak into the castle before anybody notices him. An inquiry to a young busboy tells him that Lady Vainamoinen is in her gardens.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **He approaches her, watching as she turns with a smile. "Oh, hello there. May I help you?"** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **Dread fills him, and he struggles to speak. "Tille, I'm sorry."** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **The confusion in her eyes turns to shock when he unsheathes his dagger, rushes forward and drives the blade into her heart. "O-On Queen Sula of Illvondur's orders, I must sentence you to death. I'm sorry, Tille."** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **Tille smiles through her pain, gazing up at his face. "I forgive you." Then, leaning forward with all her strength, she presses her lips to his forehead.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **And then she slumps down.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__ __ __ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Of the winter, your highness, you are the greatest queen,  
And I'm but a servant of yours who was born as your twin.  
Through our fate and through madness, I'll serve you at all costs,  
For your treat this fine day, I have chosen brioche.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Sula always had a sweet tooth, like me," Lukas says, discreetly wiping his eyes. "One of her favourite desserts was brioche, her favourite sweets liquorice. I loved serving them to her, for she'd smile brighter than the sun when being given them."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Arthur smiles a little at that. "She was still a little kid, despite being the Queen, eh? Some things really don't change."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__ __ __ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _I am sure that in mere days this kingdom will be no more,  
Taken by a group of rebels knocking at our doors,  
"For the freedom of this kingdom", they staged this revolt,  
But you won't succumb to them, none of this is your fault!___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **King Berwald of Norjon is accompanied by a villager armoured in red. They are leading a mob of Illvondur's people and Lumisa's survivors. All that is approaching, like a human storm, towards the castle.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **They have destroyed the gates, battered the tired soldiers, swarmed into the castle like hornets. Lukas has locked the door to her chambers, but she knows all too well that they'll break in soon.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__ __ __ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Here are spare clothes of mine and I hope that they fit.  
Won't you put them on and run? Don't forget to be swift!  
We are twins, you'll be fine, they can't tell you from me,  
So please run, my dear, please just do it for me!___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **He makes the decision in a heartbeat. Digging out a spare shirt and pair of pants, he kicks his boots off and hands it all to Sula. "Put them on."** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **Sula looks at him, frantic eyes now questioning.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"I will put on a gown of yours and wear your crown on my head," he says. "I will pretend to be you, and you will pretend to be me. You will run, and I will not let these people hurt you."** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"You can't!" She hastily pushes the clothing back to him. "I will not let you die!"** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"I'll be all right!" He has taken some of Sula's clothing now, rapidly changing into them. The rebels' voices near. "Everything will be all right. Please, Sula."** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"On one!" Screams the leader, outside her chambers.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **Trembling, Sula pulls on his clothes and boots.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"Five!"** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **He tosses her a hooded cloak. "Wear this. It will hide your face, so nobody will know you're you."** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"Four!"** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **She slips the clock on, choking back tears.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"Three!"** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **He pulls Sula into a tight embrace. "The time has come. Stay safe, my sister."** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"Two!"** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **He kisses the top of Sula's head. "Goodbye."** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"One!"** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **The doors burst open with a mighty slam. He releases his hold on Sula and pushes her away. "Go!"** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **She flees, not looking back as the rebel masses descend upon her brother.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__ __ __ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Of the winter, no longer are you the greatest queen,  
For I stand in your place while you play the escapee,  
Through our fate and through sadness, I'll save you at all costs,  
Now that I'm "evil" like you, not all hope has been lost.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"I let the rebels take me." His voice is hollow. "Mette was the name of the leader, and she brought me to the dungeons. I was to be executed the next day, when I turned fifteen."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Lukas' host does not reply. He is frozen in his seat, the shock of this ghost's story holding him like a vice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__ __ __ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Many, many years ago, encased within the ice,  
Was a ruthless kingdom borne of misery and vice,  
At the very top and in her frigid, freezing reign,  
Sat my sweet little twin who was fourteen years of age!___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **The little sunlight leaking in from the window of his cell makes him think of Sula, of when they were young and innocent and playing outdoors. He prays that she is far away from Illvondur now, and living a peaceful life as anything but the Queen. She will not see him die, and perhaps she will live thinking that he got away.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _If the world's your foe and it's you they despise,  
(And the bells will toll and swing next to the guillotine,)___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **The tolling of the bells makes him think of Sula during teatime. They would share a small basket of liquorice, laughing and sharing jokes like they did long before. All this is forgotten when he hears the clacking of boots nearby.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **Mette opens the door of his cell, holding rope in her hands. "It's time to go."** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **His hands are tied behind his back, and the blonde leads him out into the light. He does not speak.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _If they laugh or jeer or they plan your demise,  
(Poised above my kin with its gaping maw of steel,)___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **The people are shouting. Some are jeering. Some are throwing stones, all of them deftly deflected by the Norjon King. Mette pushes him to his knees and places his head into the guillotine. She apologises. He does not speak.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _I shall fight for you, the most loyal of your court,  
(And uncaring still, your gaze is cast up high,)___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **The blade screeches as Mette draws it up high. His eyes scan over the crowd. They do not show sympathy, except for somebody at the very front.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **Her face is mostly hidden by a hooded cloak, but the shining eyes are familiar. She is crying, but notices when he tries to make eye contact with her.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **Sula tries to smile, and he smiles back. He still does not speak.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _So please smile, for you're the fairest of them all!  
(And in your final moment, you say my favourite line!)___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **The blade falls with a deafening whistle, and he shouts the line that once delighted Sula.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **Then the blade cuts into his neck and he sees no more.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__ __ __ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Of the winter, your highness, you are the greatest queen,  
And I'm but a servant of yours who was born as your twin.  
Through our fate and through pity, I'll protect you at all costs,  
I shall sin, I shall err even if lives are lost.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"I died as Sula, wearing her clothing and saying her words. I don't regret any of it." Lukas' eyes stare unseeing. He is obviously lost in thought. "I became like this a few hours after my death. At some point, a kind woman changed my clothes and buried me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _If one day I'm reborn and us two will meet again,  
I would like to play with you, so let's wait until then.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"What happened to Sula?" Arthur asks quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"That is the reason why I am like this now — I don't know." Lukas rises from his seat, floating around Arthur's sitting room. "I don't think I will ever rest in peace until I know. I met a lot of people after death. I saw Tille again, I saw some of the people Sula executed, but I never saw her, and I'm still searching."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Well, erm, I hope you find Sula one day." Arthur says awkwardly. "And, uh, thank you for telling me your story. It was very interesting indeed."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"And thank you for listening." Slowly, Lukas drifts towards the door. "Not many people listen to the whispers of the dead. Those who do are often called madmen, or forget me within a day." The door swings open with a gust of wind. "I hope you are not one of those people."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"I'll remember," Arthur smiles at the ghost. "Goodbye, Lukas. Maybe we'll see each other again one day."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Until next time." He glides out of the house, the door closing behind him. Lukas Norsson, rightful Prince of Illvondur, disappears into the night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Lukas is based on Alexiel from the original series. Saga Ills is based on the Daughter of Evil (Aku no Musume) and the Servant of Evil (Aku no Meshitsukai), a series of Vocaloid songs composed by mothy or akuno-P and performed by Kagamine Rin and Len. The English lyrics of the song were written by me.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The kingdom of Illvondur is based on Lucifenia, Norjon is based on Marlon and Lumisa is based on Elphegort from the original Story of Evil series. Sula is based on Riliane, Berwald is based on Kyle and Tille is based on Michaela. Germaine is also who Mette is based on.


End file.
